Because of a worldwide growing demand for products that have customarily required substantial quantities of relatively scarce metal elements, both the demand and prices of rare metal elements have sharply increased. As a result, manufacturers are searching for new technologies that will reduce or eliminate the need for these metal elements.
Rhenium is an example of a truly rare metal that is important to various industries. It is recovered in very small quantities as a by-product of copper-molybdenum and copper production. In addition to its high cost, use of rhenium presents a supply chain risk of both economic and strategic consequence.
Rhenium has been widely employed in the production of nickel-base superalloys used to cast single crystal gas turbine components for jet aircraft and power generation equipment. More specifically, rhenium is used as an additive in advanced single crystal superalloys for turbine blades, vanes and seal segments, because of its potent effect at slowing diffusion and thus slowing creep deformation, particularly at high temperatures (e.g., in excess of 1,000 degrees C.) for sustained periods of time. High temperature creep resistance is directly related to the useful service life of gas turbine components and turbine engine performance such as power output, fuel burn and carbon dioxide emissions.
Typical nickel-base superalloys used for single crystal castings contain from about 3% rhenium to about 7% rhenium by weight. Although rhenium has been used as only a relatively minor additive, it has been regarded as critical to single crystal nickel-base superalloys to inhibit diffusion and improve high temperature creep resistance, it adds considerably to the total cost of these alloys.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that it would be extremely desirable to develop single crystal nickel-base superalloys that exhibit excellent high temperature creep resistance, while significantly reducing the need for rhenium alloying additions, and while retaining other desirable properties such as creep-rupture, low cycle fatigue (LCF) strength and oxidation coating performance.